Genetics and Reproduction
Eggs and Babies If the eggs if not properly cared for based on an element can die easily Some elements can combine into a new element But the way the eggs need to be taken care of usually depends on the element of the Oddlander who laid the eggs. Gestation Period Oddlanders usually carry the egg for up to several months (supposedly) as it's hard to measure how time passes in their dimension. Once laid the egg will take several more months to hatch if cared for properly. Mortality Rate The eggs of an Oddlander are extremely finicky. Unfortunately, this means many eggs will not make it to hatching and many newborns will not make it past infanthood. The adults that do manage to make it are quite lucky. Newborns' shells are not hard right after hatching, it takes some time for them to harden with their parents magic and even then they're still fragile and easy to break or shatter which can result in death or deformities. ('''Note:' Flatlanders used to purposely break the shells of other flatlanders to perfect their shapes. This usually resulted in death most of the time or deformity)'' Once an Oddlander is past its infantile stage it has a higher chance of living and once an adult these creatures are near impossible to kill off. They become more powerful with age with the oldest being known as Eldritch. That being said Oddlanders can easily kill each other and cannibalize each other. With Eldritch still being nearly impossible to kill still without knowing the right technologic weapons to do so. Elements Depending on the elements of both of the parents or even previous generations. A baby Oddlander can be born with a completely new element based on the parents. For instance, an Ice and a Fire pairing could create a water element. An earth and a fire could create a steel element or even a magma elemental. Rarer elements have a very low chance of appearing within the genetic lines with more common ones appearing based on genetics. If both parents are the same element the baby has a higher chance of having said element. Keeping in mind it is not abnormal for a baby to have no element at all. A high amount of Oddlanders have no elemental standing. The element effects the type of magic they can use and their weaknesses. Biological Cycle As an Oddlander gets older, their body becomes stronger. Their powers become stronger, and they grow larger. The oldest living Oddlanders become referred to as Eldritch as time passes and they become the most powerful beings in existence (in their realm). This is extremely rare though. Seasons seem to have no effect on them as their outer shells protect them from the elements. That being said extreme temperatures may affect elementals and definitely protect newborns who have soft shells. Growth Rate & Stages Infant/Newborn Newly hatched Oddlanders are fully dependant on both of their parents for food and protection. They must absorb their parent's magic as they're too young at this stage to produce their own and could die if away from their parent too long. The parent will feed the baby a mixture of things from magic, souls, dreams, to even actual food usually meat. ' Adolescent' Coming soon Adult Coming soon Eldritch Coming soon Breeding Genitals An Oddlander's genitalia is housed within a penetrable cloaca. Oddlander genitals have barbs, A knot, and a flare, which are required to successfully breed another a member of the same species. Oddlanders are an oviparous species and within their cloaca, they house a hidden ovipositor. An Oddlander cannot be successfully impregnated without the presence of barbs. Though they are able to get other species pregnant to create hybrids. (refer to the page about hybrids) Corruption and what it does for breeding The point of the corruption from a greater is to force the host species' body to adjust albeit painfully to be able to have the right anatomy to host offspring/eggs from the Oddlander and carry the eggs Altho some Oddlanders have been caught doing extremely bizarre things to other species to protect their eggs from forcefully laying them in another species. Corruption can and have many other effects on different species including forced hybridization of t he host. (Link coming soon) How the different parts work the knot keeps them locked, making the chances higher for success through the highest chance of success is with repeated breedings which aren't easy as some Greaters are either extremely aggressive to each other and lessers tend to be flighty and nervous. Birth Control and Conctraceptives = A very common form of birth control for Oddlanders is to wear a special sleeve over the base of their penis to block their locking barbs. This is the most successful guaranteed form of birth control between Oddlanders. Nearly every adult one wears one as well. The sleeves are made out of a special alien fabric blend and sometimes may be decorated and even have dull bumps on them in place of barbs. Category:Oddlanders